


Visiting the Prisoner

by ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Postseason4, Threesome - F/F/M, preruinsofanempire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91/pseuds/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91
Summary: Kuvira was in her cell when she was informed that she had two visitors. She thought it was strange, nobody visited her. Placed in an interrogation room, the visitors were soon revealed: Suyin and Baatar Sr. Emotions quickly resurfaced and Kuvira finds herself in their arms.
Relationships: Baatar Sr./Kuvira (Avatar), Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong/Kuvira, Suyin Beifong/Kuvira
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Visiting the Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> This story has explicit sexual content between three consenting adults.

What Kuvira wouldn't give to see the sky just for a few moments. She tilted her head up and glared at the rough ceiling, the stalactites pointing down at her with their sharp points. Kuvira knew that they were left there on purpose when the prison was built, everything else in her prison was carved smooth. If she tried to escape, those were be the first defense she would have to deal with. She could use them against her guards herself, but the chains that were connected to her cuffs were just long enough to allow her to stand with her arms pulled taught, hindering her ability to use her earthbending. She couldn't fight her way out, she discovered the moment the cuffs were snapped shut.

Not that escape was in Kuvira's mind at all. She had surrendered to the Avatar and so she was a prisoner. She was beaten, her armies disbanded, and without an ally in the world. There would be nothing for her even if she had somehow broken the platinum cuffs, knock out the ten guards that were at the prison at all times, half of which were White Lotus members and the other belonging to Zaofu's own personal guard, and leave the prison before the police arrived after the alarm went off once she broke the cuffs. And if she somehow managed to do all those things and survived, what would be there for her? The world knew her name and face, knew that she was an enemy of the Avatar, Earth Kingdom, and Republic City. She would last days if that before someone stumbled on her corpse.

Kuvira's dismal wondering were interrupted by a creak of the elevator shaft starting down to her level. It was time for new guards to relieve the ones stationed right outside her spacious cell. _Night,_ Kuvira thought, but she could never be sure of the time of day. She had given up after the first few days of her imprisonment and resorted to dubbing the time shifts as Morning, Evening, and Night. The guards in each shift varied but that didn't matter, as long as Kuvira counted each shift change. She may have lost one or a few while sleeping but she supposed that didn't really matter either.

Her eyes focused on the two guards that got out of the elevator shaft. The two met the ones that had been standing at attention for several hours now, ready to subdue Kuvira at a moment's notice if she tried to escape. Kuvira's eyes narrowed when the old guards didn't go into the shaft but kept talking to their replacements. She heard an angry whisper but couldn’t make out the words. They always talked in whispers down here, so Kuvira couldn't hear what they said, but they never talked this long. It was usually a nod of acknowledgment or maybe a few words but right now they were clearly agitated about something.

The intense whispering stopped abruptly when the head guard barked out an order of silence. He turned towards Kuvira and began walking towards her. Kuvira raised her eyebrows at that. None of the guards approached her unless it was to give her a meal and the guard’s hands were empty. No, Kuvira could spy something glinting in the man's right hand.

Kuvira had to suppress a groan when the man came close enough for her to recognize him. Of course it would be _him_ to break the routine. He had such an ordinary face that it took her moment to place him but the tightly trimmed beard gave him away. It was Ho Tun of Zaofu's guards. He had helped train Kuvira when she first joined the state's guard and she quickly surpassed his expectations and eventually became his captain.

She met his eyes as he knelt down so they were at the same height. His eyes were as hard as the metal he could bend, when they should have a sparkle in them as if he had a joke about the situation at hand. Kuvira used to hate seeing that sparkle, thinking that she was the butt of his joke.

“You have two visitors,” Ho Tun said. He raised his hand so Kuvira could clearly see the key. “If you try anything, we have permission to use any force necessary to subdue you.” The frown on his face was tempered with discomfort. “Please don't make us do that.”

Kuvira stared at the key as he talked. When he finished, she looked at his face again and nodded once slowly. She lifted her hands and the chains clinked as they were pulled and several links were raised off the ground.

Ho Tun studied Kuvira's face for a while, trying to see if she would cooperate or not. Eventually, he gave his own nod and moved to unlock the cuffs on Kuvira's wrists. Both chains fell to the platinum metal slab that served as Kuvira's floor without a care from prisoner or warden. Kuvira rubbed some feeling into her wrists as she stood onto shaky legs. She nearly stumbled and Ho Tun held his hands out to catch her if need be but the glare he received made his hands fall down to his sides. He took a step back and jerked his chin to the elevator shaft.

The first few steps took more of Kuvira's concentration than she would have liked. She despised showing any weakness to anyone, friend or enemy. By the tenth step, she was able to walk normally. Kuvira had her back straight and her eyes forward as if she were walking amongst her subordinates.

When Ho Tun bended the elevator shaft door open, Kuvira tried to hide her annoyance as her fingers twitched. There were five other guards in the shaft, all belonging to the White Lotus.

_Perhaps Korra is here or one of the airbenders,_ Kuvira mused as she stepped into the elevator. The White Lotus formed a circle around her as they were pulled up. She ignored them all, her eyes trained on the wall in front of her as if nothing was amiss.

The elevator stopped two levels above her cell, but they were still deep into the earth. Kuvira fancied that the air here was fresher and she could smell just a whiff of rain. The shaft opened and she exited the elevator with Ho Tun. The White Lotus stepped off the elevator with them but they just stood there as they continued. Kuvira took that as a sign that there were no exits at this level besides the elevator.

She and Ho Tun walked down several hallways without a door in sight. Kuvira was beginning to wonder if this was just some ploy to transfer her to a new cell without risking her trying to escape.

Ho Tun took a left and there was a dead end that was signified with a door. Kuvira raised an eyebrow at Ho Tun who refused to look at her as he walked forward and opened the door. Kuvira could see a section of the opposite wall but nothing of note. She glanced at Ho Tun who held the door open for her and walked inside.

Kuvira saw that there was a wooden table with two wooden chairs on opposite sides. The table had a dip carved in the middle with a bar two inches thick spanning across the dip. Connected to the bar was a metal chain and cuffs at the end. Kuvira didn't bother trying to metal bend them. The guards weren't stupid enough to cuff her in anything but platinum.

Without waiting to be prompted, Kuvira took the seat facing the door and held out her wrists. Ho Tun quickly clapped on the cuffs and looked almost relieved when nothing happened.

_Did he really expect me to fight back?_ Kuvira wondered. She studied the man and could see the beads of sweat on his forehead. Kuvira nearly chuckled when she realized that he was nervous of transferring her a few feet from her cell. Ho Tun had become weary since she left Zaofu.

The silence was broken by three quick taps on the door. Kuvira could swear she saw Ho Tun gulp before he turned to open the door and slipped out as two figures entered.

Immediately, Kuvira wished that she had spat in Ho Tun's face when he told her about the visitors. The door closed before she could snarl at him to take her back to the cell and she was left chained to a table, without earth or metal to bend, save for the metal on their forearms and necklaces that adorned the two who entered her room.

Suyin took the seat in front of Kuvira and reached out to touch Kuvira's hands. Kuvira jerked her hands back and hissed when the cuffs bit into her arms through her shirt. “Kuvira?” Suyin asked in concern.

Kuvira's eyes stayed staring at her bound wrists but a gentle hand lifted her chin up. Kuvira met Suyin's eyes for just a second before she wrenched her face away, glaring at the wall to her left.

Suyin swallowed the hurt that the action caused and let her hand fall to the table, a few inches to the left of Kuvira's hands.

“How have the guards been treating you?” Baatar Senior asked, a comforting hand resting on his wife's shoulder.

Kuvira said nothing.

“Are they feeding you enough?” Suyin asked this time. “Are they allowing you to bathe regularly?”

Again Kuvira said nothing. She grit her teeth and tried to deafen her ears to their questions. The married couple kept asking her questions about her health and the conditions of the imprisonment but Kuvira stayed mute.

_Why are they here? Why are they asking me these questions?_ The two questions swarmed her mind as the two finally stopped asking. The silence was even worse than their inquiries. Kuvira could only imagine what was going through their minds as they stared at her. She began to count as she waited for the two to give up and leave her be.

When she reached three hundred fifty-eight, her chin was once more grabbed and gently moved so she was forced to look at Suyin and Baatar Sr. She wanted to jerk her chin away again but the fingers that held her gave a soft squeeze. Somehow, Kuvira knew that if she moved her head away from the hand, the two would leave.

“Don't you hate me?”

Kuvira never meant to talk, let alone ask that question. She had meant to pull back and for Ho Tun to take her back to her cell and forget that this meeting ever happened.

Suyin and Baatar Sr. frowned at the sound of Kuvira's voice. It was hoarse from disuse but there was no denying that there was fear in it as well. They wouldn't be surprised if those were the first words that Kuvira spoke since she was imprisoned, which incidentally was the truth.

“We tried,” Suyin said, letting go of Kuvira's chin when she was sure that the younger woman was finally going to look at them.

“It worked,” Baatar Sr. added. “For a while.”

Kuvira grit her teeth and felt her heart give a pang. Those words hurt more than she thought they would. She was prepared for them to hurl insults at her, to threaten her, but not the sadness in their voices. “Get out,” she said, the order barely a whisper. She saw Suyin try to touch her bound hands and it became too much. Lurching to her feet, the chair was thrown back and smacked against the back wall as the cuffs bit painfully into her wrists. Kuvira glared at the two, letting the pain flame her anger. “Get the fuck out!” she snarled, even as she felt her eyes prick with tears.

She stood there, panting with wild eyes as the fury that consumed her quickly replaced with confusion as she stared at the door. There was no way that Ho Tun didn't hear the links clanking or the chair hitting the wall. If that didn't get through the door, her yelling surely must have. Her eyes whirled to the couple still in the room. They had flinched at her ferocity but they stayed put, not afraid of her. The pieces fell into place suddenly and she chuckled humorlessly low in her throat. “You sent Ho Tun away,” she accused.

This time anger did flash in Suyin's eyes. Kuvira thought she had won some ground as the older woman stood up from her chair. She assumed that Suyin was going to yell back at her or hit her perhaps. Suyin grabbed the front of Kuvira's shirt and Kuvira didn't try to pull back, not that the chain would allow her to.

_I deserve this,_ was her thought right before Suyin jerked her forward. The edge of the table hit the front of Kuvira's thighs and dug into the flesh. Kuvira's eyes widen when she felt Suyin's lips on her own, demanding entrance. She should be pulling back, push Suyin away, anything! But her eyes found themselves closing as her mouth opened. Kuvira tasted the mint on Suyin's tongue and groaned into the kiss.

Suyin broke the kiss as abruptly as she started it, breathing hard as her eyes took in Kuvira's face as if seeing it for the first time. “We tried to hate you,” she said, her voice rough with a mixture of emotion. Anger, desperation, lust, confusion, and another emotion that Kuvira tried to not hear, the one that cut her deep. “Why, Kuvira?” she asked, letting go of Kuvira's shirt.

Kuvira pulled back and tried to think of something to say. She could tell Suyin and Baatar Sr. several things that would have them leaving but she couldn’t force those words out. She took a deep breath to clear her head and decided for the truth. What could it possibly do anyway? “The Earth Kingdom was in ruins. People were afraid and nobody came to their aide, not even the Avatar.” She felt the stirrings of the rage and confusion from long ago when she first decided to leave Zaofu. “Not even you.” She shook her head, hating how her voice broke. “I wanted you to.” Her eyes moved back and forth between Suyin and Baatar Sr., trying to get them to understand. “I wanted you to come join me after I brought stability to Ba Sing Se but you refused me.”

“We had to,” Baatar Sr. said gently, taking a step around the table towards Kuvira. He expected her to move away from him, as much as the chain allowed. When she didn't, he took another step and stood in front of her. He cupped her cheek and allowed her ample time to protest before he leaned down and kissed her. He pulled Kuvira to him, his body already responding to the soft sound she made when she opened her mouth to accept his tongue. He held her gently, his arms around her waist, feeling the rough wool tunic she wore.

Kuvira was the one to break this kiss and at once the hands moved away. She should have done it the moment it occurred but she was still in shock of the first kiss. Or at least that was what she told herself. “You two need to leave.”

“Later,” Suyin said behind Kuvira, laying a hand on Kuvira's back. Kissing the younger woman and seeing her kiss Baatar Sr. stirred feelings that were best ignored. But she was never one to ignore her feelings, especially when the fruit was right there to grab and taste.

“Your trial will be tomorrow,” Baatar Sr. added.

“We came to tell you,” Suyin finished.

Kuvira knew that there was more importance to what they did not say. The other world leaders most likely knew they were here but they had no inkling of other motives that the couple had when they came. And the time table Baatar Sr. gave.

_This could be the last time we saw each other like this,_ she could practically hear him say it, or Suyin.

The couple watched Kuvira puzzle out their meanings as Suyin dug into her pocket. She produced a key and held it between her thumb and forefinger so Kuvira could clearly see it.

Kuvira almost laughed at the sight of it, reminded so much of Ho Tun who was spirits knows where. He was the only person in Zaofu that knew of her peculiar relationship with Zaofu's leaders. A memory bloomed in her mind of how he found out. She had just left the couple's bedroom and was strolling back to her own bed when Ho Tun ran into her. They chatted for a few minutes before Ho Tun unexpectedly asked her to share some drinks with him. Perhaps it was the buzz she still felt from Suyin's and Baatar Sr.'s touches, but she accepted. She had always been a lightweight and soon she was laughing and joking with Ho Tun. She should have known never to drink with him. He knew how to handle his liquor and he knew she couldn’t. So after sharing a dirty joke that had Kuvira snorting in laughter, she was unarmed when, suddenly completely sober, asked her if she was fucking Suyin. She had explained between her sputtering that she was fucking both Suyin and Baatar Sr. so there was no harm done. It didn't take long for her to realize her stupidity and tell the couple what she had done. Kuvira still wasn't sure if they were more upset with having their secret spilled or relieved that it was Ho Tun that now knew. He was a good man, he didn't care that Kuvira was sleeping with the couple, only the possibility that she had been sleeping with one of them. Kuvira had known that he was closer to Baatar Sr. than the other Beifongs so she was assured when he said he didn't like the thought of Suyin cheating on Baatar Sr. with her but he would respect the couple's wishes of having Kuvira in their bed.

Kuvira was brought back to the present and she considered her options. _My trial is tomorrow. Fuck it._ Baatar Sr. was closest to her so she grabbed the middle of his shirt, as far as her chain allowed, and pulled him close. She pressed a kiss against his lips and groaned at the arms that eagerly wrapped themselves around her. Kuvira felt a hand slide down and grab her ass as he opened his mouth and let Kuvira have control of the kiss. She could feel his hardness against her and wanted him at once.

Suyin watched the two kiss before she pressed herself against Kuvira's back. She moved Kuvira's hair away from hre neck and pressed rough kisses there as she reached between Kuvira's and her husband's bodies to grab at the cuffs. She quickly put the key into the lock and turned.

Once Kuvira's hands were free, one went to Baatar Sr's hair and the other to Suyin's, holding them close to her. She whimpered into the kiss as she felt Suyin's warm hands slide up her belly underneath her shirt. Kuvira leaned back with breaking her kiss with Baatar to give Suyin more room and had to let go of her prizes for Suyin to pull the shirt over Kuvira's head. The bra was quickly removed next and Suyin's fingers teased and pinched her nipples.

Baatar Sr. took his wife's example and broke the kiss so he could kneel in front of Kuvira. He pulled loose the knot of Kuvira's trousers and the pants pooled at Kuvira's boots. He frowned when he realized he was too hasty in his disrobing and looked at the table. “Can you please sit on the table?”

Kuvira had to pull up the trousers to be able to take the few steps to the table and turn around to face the couple. She laid her hands on the smooth wood and hopped up to sit on it. One of her hands nudged the chain that was still connected to the bar in the middle of the table and she gave it a distasteful look before her attention was pulled to her left.

Suyin tossed her necklace to the floor and turned her arms so she could undo the straps that held the metal to her forearm. Those too fell to the floor and the matriarch of the metal clan was quickly disrobing. Kuvira wished that she could have done that or at least watch Baatar Sr. disrobe his wife. She was close enough that Kuvira could reach out and trace the errant scars that marred Suyin's belly and chest. She grabbed a breast and she leaned over so she could take the hardening nipple into her mouth.

“Good girl,” Suyin purred, kicking away her pants and underwear so she was completely naked. She sucked in a breath at the feeling of teeth teasing the hard nub. Her fingers buried themselves into Kuvira's locks to hold the younger woman to her breast. Her fingernails scratched lightly at Kuvira's scalp as she pet the younger woman.

Baatar Sr. watched the scene in front of him for another minute, grinning softly at his wife when she encouraged Kuvira to switch breasts. The nipple was red with a fading lovebite to the right of it. The sight of the mark made him a little sad. He and Suyin had truly tried to move on after Kuvira left Zaofu and them. It was working for a while but the last time they fell into bed together after Kuvira was imprisoned made them realize that they were just fooling themselves. The lovebite was a desperate attempt for them to forget how good it was when Kuvira was with them but it failed.

His train of thought was interrupted by Kuvira shifting on the table, her thighs pressing together in an attempt to gain some friction. The loving smile was back on Baatar Sr.'s face as he moved closer to her. He learned from his previous mistake and removed the boots and socks before he tugged down Kuvira's trousers. He was impressed that Kuvira hadn't moved away from Suyin's chest, content to let Baatar Sr. do whatever he wished to her as she sucked and nibbled on Suyin's nipples. Baatar pushed open Kuvira's legs and cupped her sex. “Spirits, you're so wet,” he said, his voice as hard as his cock. They all knew how much Kuvira loved it when they took control.

His fingers slowly moved up and down Kuvira's slit, being careful to not go too deep. He was pleasantly surprised by the curly hair that greeted his fingers. Kuvira had always made sure her pubic hair was trimmed while Suyin preferred to be shaven saved for a landing strip.

Only when Kuvira gave a needy whine around a nipple in her mouth did Baatar pressed his fingers past Kuvira's lower lips. His thumb found her clit as he gently pushed a finger inside Kuvira.

“Such a greedy thing,” Suyin murmured, pulling Kuvira's hair to get the younger woman to let go of her nipple with a whimper. She wanted to hear the other woman moan as her husband explored her with his fingers. “Aren't you, Captain?”

Her former title stung Kuvira even as she clenched around Baatar's finger. They had turned that title into a name of endearment. It had gotten so bad that if someone had called her captain when she wasn't expecting it, she would feel arousal bloom in her belly and went off to find the couple as soon as possible. Kuvira suspected that was their goal from the first time they used her title like that while they were fooling around. She gasped as her head was wrenched back by her hair. She waited too long to answer and that displeased Suyin. “Yes, Su,” she breathed. The grip on her hair loosened and Kuvira rested her forehead against Suyin's chest, an arm wrapping around the older woman's waist. “Please Baatar, I need more,” she begged, turning her head so she could look at him.

Baatar grinned and added another finger. He rotated his wrist and curled his fingers, finding that sweet spot inside Kuvira easily. He grabbed Kuvira's thigh to keep her legs open as the younger woman's body trembled and she pulled Suyin into a heated kiss to try and muffle the moans Baatar was pulling from her.

Suyin allowed the kiss to continue for a minute before she pulled Kuvira's hair again to get the younger woman's mouth off of her. She eyed the inviting neck and the way she could see the muscles work as Kuvira tried and fail to swallow her moans. Suyin wanted to bite down on that neck and leave red marks for the world to see. She imagined the Avatar's and Zhu Li's and so many other officials' faces if they saw the red necklace on Kuvira when it was time for her trial. The idea sent a thrill through her body to pool in her lower belly but Suyin knew it couldn't happen, as much as she wanted to. So she kissed down Kuvira's throat, only allowing her teeth to skim the skin. When she reached her shoulder, Suyin pressed a soft kiss.

Kuvira felt the question in the kiss and she nodded. She should say no but her mind was muddled with Baatar's fingers and Suyin's kisses. “Please,” she panted, a hand coming up to grab at the back of Suyin's head as the fingers of her other hand clenched the wooden table. She wasn't sure if the plea was for Baatar or Suyin but it didn't matter.

Baatar curled his fingers and rubbed Kuvira's clit faster just as Suyin sank her teeth into Kuvira's shoulder. The young woman between them tensed up as she reached her limit. She cursed under her breath as she floated down from her orgasm. Kuvira rotated her shoulder and winced at the burn. Suyin had decided that if she couldn't leave one lovebite on Kuvira's neck, then her shoulders would be littered with markings.

“Are you already finished?” Suyin asked teasingly, running her fingernails up and down Kuvira's belly.

Kuvira spared Suyin a glance and then focused on Baatar Sr. She could see the outline of his cock straining in his pants. She slid off the table to kneel in front of him, her fingers pulling at the zipper and button of his pants. She pulled down his pants and boxers just far enough for his member to be free. Kuvira wrapped her hand around its base and ran her tongue up its length, her eyes matching and keeping Suyin's.

Baatar groaned at the sight of Kuvira on her knees for him. He clenched his hands to his sides. He wanted to grab her head and thrust himself down her mouth and throat but the gradual way Kuvira played with him was just as divine. He watched her wrap her lips around the head of his cock and felt her tongue play with the underside, the tip of her tongue following the line under his head. “You're such a tease, Kuvira” he groaned.

His compliment was rewarded with Kuvira taking more of him into her mouth, sucking as she moved her head up and down his shaft. She hummed periodically as she worked Baatar with her mouth. A hand sneaked up and cupped his balls, earning a surprised but encouraging moan. Kuvira gently massaged Baatar's balls. The sounds he was making and the taste of his precum as she pulled back to lap at the opening of his head was quickly turning her on again.

“Baatar,” Suyin said softly, coming up to his side. She cupped his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. A pair of strong arms pulled her closer and she grinned wickedly when a hand reached down to grab her ass. The metal bars of Baatar's necklace was cold on Suyin's flesh but it added a wonderful chill to her hard nipples. Suyin glanced down at Kuvira who was watching them kiss as she sucked Baatar. She grabbed Kuvira's hair and guided her to take more of Baatar's cock.

“Fuck,” Baatar grunted. Kuvira had him entirely in her mouth and he wasn't sure how long he would last like that. “Her mouth is incredible,” he told his wife, who had Kuvira's tongue and lips on her body countless times before. He kissed his wife once more, a hand resting next to hers, encouraging Kuvira to continue. “Just like that,” he murmured against Suyin's lips.

Soon though, Kuvira drew back and lapped at the semen that leaked out of Baatar. She got back up onto the table and spread her legs for the married couple. With both sets of eyes captivated, Kuvira ran her hand down her body until she reached the apex of her legs. She spread her lower lips as her lower belly clenched in anticipation. “Please.” The one word was full of arousal and she didn't know who she was pleading to.

Baatar and Suyin shared a look and Suyin kissed his cheek. “You had fun with her mouth. Now its my turn,” Suyin said before she hopped up on the table behind Kuvira. She grabbed her shoulders and pulled so Kuvira was now laying on her back.

“Fine,” Baatar said a little begrudgingly but his annoyance was soon gone at the sight of his wife straddling Kuvira's head, facing him. The younger woman hadn't hesitated before grabbing Suyin's hips and pulling down so she was sitting on her face. Baatar, not wanting to feel left out, took a step forward and laid a hand on Kuvira's thigh so the younger woman knew he was there. He kicked off his shoes and socks and then his pants and boxers. He grabbed his cock and rubbed the head up and down Kuvira's slit a few times, gathering her slick. When he was sure he had enough lubrication, and his patience was growing thin, he aimed himself and rocked his hips forward.

“Baatar,” Kuvira whimpered into Suyin's sex as she felt him gently enter her. She knew she was wet enough for Baatar to fuck her without restraint and the gesture of his care made her heart flutter. She focused back on Suyin's slit and she moved her hands so she could used her thumbs to keep the older woman's lower lips open. She wiggled her tongue inside Suyin and her eyes closed at the taste of her and the feeling of Baatar inside her.

“You feel so good, Vira,” Baatar panted, fully sheathing himself inside Kuvira. She felt so warm and wet and she squeezed him so amazingly as he set up a nice rhythm for the two. He didn't want to fuck her so hard that she accidentally neglect Suyin, although if she was too distracted, he could lend a hand for his wife. Or perhaps Suyin would masturbate at the scene playing out in front of her. The visions drew out a growl as he thrust into Kuvira.

Suyin watched Baatar thrust into Kuvira and meeting her husband's eyes. They had needed this, needed Kuvira, more than they could have known. This felt so good, so right. Suyin leaned forward just as Baatar did and they shared a kiss in between their moans. “Spirits, I missed her tongue,” Suyin panted, grinding down on Kuvira's mouth. It wasn't enough though, not right now. “Fingers,” she gasped.

Kuvira complied and moved her tongue's attention to Suyin's clit as two fingers entered the older woman. She fucked Suyin at the same pace Baatar fucked her. Or at least she tried to. Baatar's thrusting and the sounds the two were making were hard to ignore. Soon, Kuvira relented and gave up trying to match Baatar's pace. She fucked Suyin with her fingers as hard as she could without hurting the older woman as her head fell back onto the table with a groan. “Don't stop, Baatar,” she pleaded. “I'm close!”

Baatar groaned at the words and redoubled his efforts. “Do it,” he said, trying to make the two words into a command. “Cum for me, Vira.” He could feel Kuvira tightening around him as she moaned his name. He slowed his thrusting so he wouldn't overwhelm her even as his cocked ached for release.

His eyebrows rose as Kuvira's ankles locked behind his back and the younger woman flexed his legs so he was fully sheathed inside her. Suyin had shifted during Kuvira's orgasm and Baatar had a clear view to Kuvira's face. Her eyes were narrowed and there was a challenging grin on her face. She flexed her legs again and Baatar gave a soft groan.

“Don't you dare pull out until you cum inside me,” Kuvira said with a hint of a growl.

“Oh fuck!” Baatar groaned as he did as Kuvira commanded. He fucked her as hard as he could, the table creaking under his thrusts.

“She really is a slut,” Suyin laughed as she moved off of Kuvira's face to better hear the younger woman's moans. She was slightly disappointed that Kuvira's fingers were no longer inside her but the sight of her trembling and moaning on the table was just as rewarding.

Baatar could only jerk his head up and down in agreement. He gripped Kuvira's hip with one hand and her waist with the other. “Beg,” he groaned. He could feel his shirt stick to his chest and the metal necklace make a clinking noise as they swung and met one another as he thrust into Kuvira.

“Please,” Kuvira moaned. She grabbed the hand that dug into her side as she lifted her head to look at Baatar's face. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was open slightly as he panted. His glasses were skewed on his nose and his hair was a mess. Kuvira clenched at the sight of it. “Cum inside me, _please_. I need it. I need you.” Her head flopped down on the table with a groan and looked up at Suyin. A hand was idly touching herself as the older woman watched the other two. “I can't wait anymore. I need you to cum inside.”

With a few more thrusts, Kuvira got her wish. Baatar pulled Kuvira close to him as his thrusts became erratic and finally fully sheathing himself inside her. He grind his hips against Kuvira, groaning happily as she milked him for everything he had to offer. Baatar felt a sudden wave of exhaustion when he finally pulled out. He laid on Kuvira, nuzzling one of her breasts as his fingers gently touched the places he had squeezed moments before. He murmured something as a hand went to comb his hair away from his eyes and then fix his glasses.

When he recovered, Baatar stood once more to look down at Kuvira. There was a sheen of sweat on her body that made the skin glisten. She had a satisfied grin on her face and Baatar could see his seed just starting to leak out of her. “Was that good for you?” he asked with a chuckle.

Kuvira nodded and pulled herself more onto the table. A hand slipped into the dip and the chain rattled. She nearly forgotten about that. To distract herself, Kuvira turned her head to look at Suyin. “You didn't?” she left the rest of the question unsaid, simply laying a hand on one of her thighs.

Suyin shook her head. “Not yet.” She looked over to her husband and then down at his cock. It had softened slightly after he had cum inside Kuvira. With three quick strokes of her hand however, it was hard again. Suyin kissed up Baatar's jaw and traced the outer shell of his ear with her tongue. “Lay down,” she ordered.

Not sure how much weight the table could hold, Kuvira hopped down as Baatar jumped up. Suyin didn't wait for him to get comfortable. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down, much like she did to Kuvira, and straddled him. Suyin sunk down on him with a murmur and began rocking up and down hard. “Spirits!” she gasped as she threw her head back.

“Su!” Baatar groaned, grabbing his wife's waist to steady her. His toes stretched and curled as he tried to fight off another rapidly approaching orgasm. He was very sensitive after he climaxed inside Kuvira and it felt so good now that it hurt. He didn't ever want Suyin to stop riding him. Baatar matched Suyin's rocking with his thrusts as best as he could.

Kuvira watched the two for a bit before she moved to stand in between Baatar's legs. She could feel a warm liquid crawl down her right inner thigh and wished Suyin was free to lick up her husband's seed off of her. She pressed her breasts into Suyin's back as her hand went to her throat. She grabbed it and squeezed with her thumb and the tips of her fingers.

Suyin gave a shuddering gasp at feeling Kuvira's hand clench at her throat. She grabbed the forearm as she leaned back against Kuvira, feeling her hard nipples slide up and down her back as she rode her husband's cock.

“How does it feel to ride your husband's cock after he was inside me?” Kuvira asked, squeezing harder for an instant before she went back to the former pressure. She was answered with a moan that struggled to leave Suyin's mouth. Kuvira used her other hand to scratch up Suyin's belly before she took a breast into her hand. Her fingers were cruel to the nipple and Suyin cried out in pain and pleasure. Kuvira kissed the back of Suyin's head as an apology.

“So good,” Suyin gasped. She reached behind her to find Kuvira's sex, her fingers finding her slick and her husband's cum. “So _fucking_ good.”

Kuvira nearly dropped the act at the fingers that were in between her legs. She squeezed Suyin's neck harder in response. She listened intently for Suyin to say their safe word but the older woman gave a sputter that might have been a moan as she rode Baatar even harder. The fingers touching her sex moved to her clit and began rubbing it quickly. “Did you like watching him fuck me?” Kuvira asked, biting Suyin's shoulder to hide her moans.

“Yes!” Suyin managed to get out. Suyin could feel Kuvira's fingers squeeze just that bit tighter so she couldn't speak but she wasn't afraid. If she wanted Kuvira to stop, she could tap on Kuvira's arm. Even her husband was gripping her waist with enough pressure to leave bruises, his fingernails biting into her skin. She tried to tell them she was close but her husband was there first.

Baatar more growled than groaned as he pulled his wife down onto his cock and held her there as he grind up. He couldn't ejaculate inside her so soon after Kuvira but his orgasm was more intense. He could feel Suyin tense on top of him and a long moan whispered out from where Kuvira was choking her.

When Suyin's body relaxed in the wake of her orgasm, Kuvira let go of her neck. Suyin laid on her husband's chest, whimpering when he slipped out of her. She wished that they had taken the shirt off so she could feel the skin underneath. She brought the hand that was touching Kuvira's sex to Baatar so he could have a taste. She felt a hand gently rubbing at the small of her back and Suyin gave a content sigh.

The table creaked as Kuvira cautiously climbed on it. When it was clear it wasn't going to crash down to the added weight, she laid on her side to face the couple. Suyin turned her head on her husband's chest to look at Kuvira. She cupped the younger woman's cheek and her thumb brushed away some errant strands. Baatar wrapped an arm around Suyin's waist and used his other arm to seek Kuvira's hand with his. When he found it, he entwined their fingers and brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles.

Kuvira leaned forward to first kiss Suyin and then Baatar. She pulled back and watched the others share their own kiss. Eventually, Suyin rolled off Baatar and laid on her side to face Kuvira. Baatar's arms stretched past Suyin so he could pull Kuvira closer to them. The three entangled their legs and stayed laying like that for quite some time.

“I have to ask,” Suyin spoke up, breaking the silence. There was apprehension in her voice but she continued, “Why Baatar Jr.?”

Kuvira could glimpse Baatar Sr.'s face above Suyin's head. They both had curious looks on their faces, neither of them judging. Kuvira thought of how to answer. After considering, she shrugged and said, “He wanted me and he reminded me a bit of you two.” It had been very clear to anyone who could see that Baatar Jr. had a crush on her for years. It was a bit amusing for Kuvira that the son wanted her but she wanted the father and mother. “He looks a little like you,” she told Baatar Sr. It was true, in a certain light. “And he can act like you, Su.” Baatar Jr.'s eyes would light up when he was working through a problem just the same way Suyin's did as she ruled Zaofu.

The talk died afterward. They shared each others warmth for a little while longer but they knew that their time was running out. Suyin was the first to sigh and get off the table to fetch her clothing. Baatar Sr. and Kuvira watched her pull up her underwear and pants before joining her. Kuvira frowned as she pulled her hair out of her shirt, the rough fabric of her clothing scratching her skin.

They hesitated when they were fully clothed, unsure of how to proceed. Kuvira sighed and got the chair she had thrown back in her anger. She sat down and held her arms across the table, waiting.

Suyin grabbed the cuffs. Her hands hesitated for a few moments before she clipped them shut on Kuvira's wrists. Her fingers stayed on the metal as she gazed sadly down at them.

“I'm sorry we have to leave you like this,” Baatar Sr. said.

“It's okay,” Kuvira tried to reassure them and herself, but her words felt heavy on her tongue.

Suyin and her husband shared a glance before Suyin went to open the door. She looked down the hallway and called out Ho Tun's name. She went back inside the room and after considering for a moment, pulled Kuvira into a long kiss. She kissed her with every emotion she felt for the younger woman, good and bad. Suyin forced herself to break the kiss so Baatar Sr. could have his own with Kuvira.

Kuvira and Baatar Sr. had just broken apart when the three heard three quick taps on the door. Suyin opened the door to let Ho Tun into the room. Baatar Sr. and Suyin shared a glance and a sigh.

“You can come in,” Suyin called out.

Ho Tun hesitantly opened the door and his eyes were fixed on the ground. He knew exactly what the three had been doing, despite their care to dress themselves and have Kuvira chained to the table. He cleared his throat and raised his eyes to meet Suyin's. At once, his embarrassed demeanor was replaced with coolness of a professional guard. “Am I to escort Kuvira back to her cell?”

Suyin nodded stiffly. “Yes, you can take her.”

Baatar Sr. and Suyin kept their gazes straight as they left the room, betraying nothing of how they were naked and tangled up with Kuvira a minute prior. Kuvira watched them leave, her face clear of any emotion.

“Behave yourself.”

Kuvira barely heard the words or the cuffs being unlocked. She didn't remember getting on her feet or leaving the room but suddenly she was in the elevator shaft with Ho Tun and the five White Lotus guards. None of the guards appeared any wiser of what she had been doing with the leaders of Zaofu. Even Ho Tun kept his back straight and his cheeks free of any blushing.

The elevator landed on her level and Kuvira walked out. Once again only Ho Tun followed her past the elevator. Kuvira didn't put up any fight when she reached the center of her cell. She kneel down and lifted her arms for Ho Tun to clamp on the cuffs.

Once she was secured Ho Tun turned on his heel and marched away to take his position right outside her cell. Kuvira looked at him curiously, wondering what was going through his head. She could feel Baatar Sr.'s seed drip out of her and she shifted slightly. She wondered if she should be embarrassed about it. Kuvira decided not to. After all, her trial was tomorrow.


End file.
